Getting Even
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: Buffy's alive and she's made up her mind to get back with Angel. But Angel and Cordelia's 'friendship' is about to take an interesting turn. C/A with C/B catfight!! *COMPLETE*
1. Getting Close

Title: Getting Even  
  
Summary: Buffy's alive and she's made up her mind to get back with Angel. Back in LA, Angel and Cordelia's close 'friendship' is about to take an interesting turn. But with Buffy's arrival, will Angel go back to his first love? C/A with very, very, small B/A fantasies.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own any of the characters in this story, so don't say I didn't tell ya!  
  
Distribution: Fine..........as long as you e-mail me for my blessing (mrs_otown@hotmail.com)  
  
Author Notes: I haven't seen series 3 of Angel yet (cos I'm in England) so I don't know what's happening.  
  
~*~*~**Getting Even*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia winced in pain.  
  
"OW(!)" she cried in her Queen C voice. Angel looked at her annoyed she had gone back, "Sorry, it just hurts!" she said as Angel moved it again.  
  
"It's bound to, it's your first time. You should know better than to get your belly pierced!" Angel lectured as he moved the stud.  
  
"Will you stop with that?"  
  
"Sorry, the guy said that it'd be okay if you keep moving it," Angel said getting up from the crouching position he'd been in for the past fifteen minutes. Cordelia pulled her top over it and attempted to get up from the couch.  
  
"Well, obviously it isn't okay. Maybe if I walk around, it'll stop" Cordelia grunted as she got up. Angel supported her as she fell on him.  
  
"Where's Gunn got to?" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
The door burst open and Gunn carried a big pack of ice in his hands.  
  
"Finally! Where have you been?" Cordelia asked as she limped back to the couch, still with the support of Angel.  
  
"Just *chillin'*" he said with an idiotic smile. No-one budged, "Get it? I have ice........chillin'?" he said. Cordelia rolled her eyes as Angel gently wrapped the ice in a towel and placed it on Cordelia's stomach.  
  
"Cold!" she winced.  
  
"Well, duh(!)" Gunn said, still licking his wounds from his un-noticed pun. Cordelia shot him a look.  
  
"It was a stupid thing to do, we have better things to do than running around to get you some ice,"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, uh, there was that-" Gunn began before being interrupted by Wesley yelling from the freezer.  
  
"Ah-ha!" he said as he emerged and pressed a button. A clattering of ice came moments later.  
  
"The ice is coming out now!" he said happily., Cordelia applauded.  
  
"Great(!) Now maybe, you can try and *stop* the ice from coming out," she said as Wesley noticed the ice not stopping.  
  
Angel and Cordelia laughed as Wesley and Gunn tried in vain to stop the demonic ice machine.  
  
~*~*~*10 Miles out of LA~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy swore she could feel Angel breathing softly on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at the person next to her. No, that was a bum. She almost forgot that Angel was a vampire. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. Willow had told her how broken up about it he'd been, he'd be so happy to see her alive!  
  
The Bus came to a stop and about four more people came on. The bum left and a young woman came to sit next to her.  
  
"Hi!" she said quiet friendlily. The girl had mousy brown hair and wore glasses.  
  
"I'm Fred," Buffy looked at her funny, "Short for Winifred?" the girl explained.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, it wasn't about your name. I should know, I mean, my name's Buffy!"  
  
Fred stopped,  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I thought you said your names Buffy?"  
  
"It is, Buffy Summers," Buffy saw the aghast look on Fred's face and thought maybe Fred was a vampire or demon of some sort.  
  
"Buffy Summers of Sunnydale? Dead, Slayer Buffy? Angel's Buffy?" Fred asked. Buffy confirmed by nodding.  
  
"Why do you know him?" Fred nodded, Buffy got excited, "Do you think he'll be surprised to see me?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be surprised alright(!)" Fred said looking away so Buffy wouldn't see the worried look on her face. 


	2. Meeting Buffy Again

Title: Getting Even  
  
Summary: Buffy's alive and she's made up her mind to get back with Angel. Back in LA, Angel and Cordelia's close 'friendship' is about to take an interesting turn. But with Buffy's arrival, will Angel go back to his first love? C/A with C/B catfight!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own any of the characters in this story, so don't say I didn't tell ya!  
  
Distribution: Fine.as long as you e-mail me for my blessing (mrs_otown@hotmail.com)  
  
Author Notes: I haven't seen series 3 of Angel yet (cos I'm in England) so I don't know what's happening.  
  
P.S: I'm in a very happy mood cos I'm going to see O-TOWN in January!!!! Yay for me!!  
  
P.P.S Thanx to ev'ry one who reviewed!! If you have any suggestions for the fic, please tell me!!  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*~  
  
"Still hurt?" Angel asked when the drama had finished, and when Wesley and Gunn had gone out. Cordelia knew Angel couldn't stand her being in so much pain.  
  
"No, it's okay!" she lied as Angel smiled and left for the kitchen. When Angel was out of the way, Cordelia tried to get up, it still hurt like mad. She limped slightly as she walked.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going!" she said putting on her coat. Angel looked back.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? I could give you a lift if it hurts a little," he said. Cordelia smiled painfully.  
  
"No I'm fine, I just have to walk it off. It's like these darn visions. I'll be fine," she insisted. She knew that if she sat down in the car, it'd hurt more.She motioned for a goodbye hug from Angel, she was always worried that something might happen to her on the way home, so this was a new custom.  
  
As she stretched, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she fell into him - again.  
  
"OW," she cried holding her stomach. Angel swept her into his arms and put her back in the couch.  
  
"Okay, you lied,"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want you to worry," Cordelia said still in pain.  
  
"Well, I have to worry, it's my job,"  
  
"What am I? 6? You never worry about Wesley o-or Gunn the way you worry about me! It's always 'Where are you going? When will you be back? I went through that with my parents, that's way I came here," Cordelia complained. Angel leant over her, and put his finger to her lips.  
  
"I know, I can't work without you. Now, where's the boo-boo?" he mocked. Cordelia pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Lemme kiss it better," he said cooing. Cordelia laughed as he blew on her stomach playfully.  
  
"Angel! Stop it!" she said in between giggles. When he finally stopped, there was a moment where they just stared at each other., Angel leaned in closer. He'd dreamt about this, well, when he wasn't dreaming about fighting monsters and whatnot, but still, he dreamt about it. Cordelia was drawn into his eyes. He may have been an evil vampire, but his eyes told a different story. One not of murder and blood, but of sorrow and remorse. As their lips almost touched. The door opened and Wesley and Gunn ran in out of breath.  
  
Angel and Cordelia pulled apart instantly; like a twitch, but Gunn and Wesley knew the atmosphere was tense.  
  
"Y'all okay in here?" Gunn asked. Angel and Cordelia nodded, Angel excused himself and went into his office.  
  
"There's some girl with Fred over there. Man, she's cute," Gunn said looking out of the window. Wesley ran to the window.  
  
"It can't be," he whispered. Cordelia, still on the couch tried to see to.  
  
"What can't be?"  
  
"Yo English, that's not-?" Gunn asked  
  
"Yes, it is," Wesley replied.  
  
"But how?" Gunn said  
  
"How what?" Cordelia asked  
  
No-one answered her as they were all busy waving at Fred and opening the door.  
  
"Hi," Fred said nervously, "Guess who I brought," Fred said. Cordelia could hardly hear.  
  
"WHO?" she shouted.  
  
"Me!" A figure came inside. She had blonde hair and looked very much like...  
  
"OH-MY-GOD!" Cordelia said as she realised who it was.  
  
"Buffy? Aren't you supposed to be, you know, 6 feet under ground in a wooden box?" Cordelia asked. Buffy laughed.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Cordy," Buffy said as she hugged Cordelia. "You okay you look all-" Buffy didn't know how to approach the fact that Cordelia looked as if she was in a lot of pain, not to mention washed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got my belly button pierced. You look good for a dead person," Cordelia said back.  
  
"Willow and Tara *kindly* brought me back to life. I wasn't too pleased, but I've realised some things. Where's Angel?" she asked. Cordelia couldn't say anything as she was interrupted by-  
  
"Buffy," a voice said from Angel's office. 


	3. Sneaking Out

Title: Getting Even  
  
Summary: Buffy's alive and she's made up her mind to get back with Angel. Back in LA, Angel and Cordelia's close 'friendship'  
  
is about to take an interesting turn. But with Buffy's arrival, will Angel go back to his first love? C/A with C/B catfight!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own any of the characters in this story, so don't say I didn't tell ya!  
  
Distribution: Fine.as long as you e-mail me for my blessing (mrs_otown@hotmail.com)  
  
Author Notes: I haven't seen series 3 of Angel yet (cos I'm in England) so I don't know what's happening.  
  
P.S: I'm in a very happy mood cos I'm going to see O-TOWN in January!!!! Yay for me!!  
  
P.P.S Thanx to ev'ry one who reviewed!! If you have any suggestions for the fic, please tell me!!  
  
Soz if this chapt is so short!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~  
  
"Angel!" Buffy cried as she ran into his arms. A stunned Angel reluctantly hugged her back, "Oh, i've missed  
  
you so much!" she continued.  
  
"Likewise, what-are you doing here?" Angel asked. Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Cordelia awkwardly stood by  
  
watching, Cordelia especially. Buffy broke away, still very much excited.  
  
"Well, Willow and Tara ressurected me. They told me how much you missed me and i had to see you," Buffy  
  
hugged him again.  
  
"oh," was all Angel managed to squeeze up, "So, um, how long are you planning on staying?" Angel asked  
  
delictely.  
  
" Well, you see, i sorta don't know. Dawn's living with Spike at the moment and school started four months  
  
back. I kinda was hoping to stay for a while,"  
  
Everybody looked at each other. "I mean, you *do* have a hotel and i was wondering if you had any rooms  
  
going spare," Buffy looked around.  
  
"Buffy, as much as we want you around, aren't you worried about who's going to control the Hellmouth?"  
  
Wesley asked. Buffy shook her head  
  
"No activity since i died. Anyway, Giles and the Scoobies can deal with it. You could always use a little help  
  
here, right?" Buffy propted.  
  
"Erm, Buff-"  
  
"You can stay with me," Cordelia said immediately, "You know, catch up. Besides, i think you'll be more cosy  
  
there with me and Fred," Buffy flashed a smile.  
  
"Great, is it okay if we go now, i want to get rid of my bags," Buffy asked. Cordelia nodded as Buffy went to  
  
leave. Angel caught Cordelia's hand,  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," he whispered.  
  
"I want to, besides, i know you'll be happier knowing she's with me," Cordelia kissed him lightly on the cheek  
  
and left with Buffy and Fred helping Cordelia walk.  
  
"Bye," they said simultaniously.  
  
~*~*~*~*At Cordelia's Apartment*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost eleven and Fred, Cordelia and Buffy were still up talking, mainly about monsters.  
  
"Well, Cordy, you certainly haven't changed" Buffy said. Cordelia nodded  
  
slowly  
  
"You'd be surprised(!)" Cordelia looked at Fred.  
  
"Isn't it strange having a ghost in the house. He doesn't snoop does he?" Buffy asked. the two girls shook their  
  
heads and laughed. Cordelia grabbed her head in pain. The laughter stopped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked. Cordelia nodded as she quickly made up an excuse.  
  
"Yeah, um, can we go to sleep? I've worked really hard today," Fred second it.  
  
"Okay, well, i'll see you in the morning," Buffy said she went into her bedroom.  
  
"Good night," Cordelia manbaged to squeak out. as Buffy's door slammed, Cordelia realised the full effects of  
  
her vision. She screamed quietly, taking all the pain out on a nearby cushion. they hadn't told Buffy about the  
  
visions - yet.  
  
"Cordy?" Fred asked anxiously. Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Demon attacking girl. Over by Dylan's. You'd better call Angel," she said as Dennis flaoted over a glass of water and  
  
painkillers. Fred made the call and helped cordelia into bed.  
  
After an hour, Buffy quietly opened the door and snuck out of her room. She checked to make sure no-one was up  
  
and then she left the house.  
  
to be continued............ 


	4. Surprises

~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~  
  
It was early morning before Buffy came back. Cordelia was already up. She was surprised to see that Buffy's clothes were  
  
dishevled and torn.  
  
"Hi, where have you been?" Cordelia asked as she popped bread into the toaster. Buffy smiled slightly and sighed.  
  
"I decided to get an early walk before breakfast," Buffy explianed. Cordelia wrapped her dressing gown tighter as she sat beside  
  
Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, well that explains the state you're in(!). Dennis said that you left last night, why was that?" Cordelia asked. Buffy looked guiltily  
  
at the floor. She fiddled with a torn, dirty piece of clothing.  
  
"I went on patrol, you know, get back to the old ways. I mean Angel will still need my help won't he?" Buffy laughed.  
  
Things hadn't been the same since she'd died. Cordelia looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"I know, but Angel and Gunn usually go patrolling. Anyway, this is a new place for you. Next time you should go with someone who  
  
knows their way around, okay?" Cordelia said.  
  
"Yes, Mom(!). How about we go patrolling tonight? Just the two of us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You know what, I think I'll have to take a rain check. I really don't do the patrolling thing anymore. I do...research!" Cordelia said, Angel  
  
had forbidden her to go patrolling on account of her visions and the numerous amount of times she moaned about getting a chipped nail  
  
whilst chasing a few demons. Buffy nodded and excused herself when Fred came out of the bathroom. When the door was firmly shut,  
  
Cordelia sighed. Fred buttered the toast which had popped out.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked taking biteful. Cordelia rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I dunno, she came in all messed up and, I just hate keeping secrets from her. I mean we weren't that close anyway, but I feel as if I'm-"  
  
"Betraying her?" Fred finished off. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"I mean how am I supposed to tell her that I'm Angel's seer and that Angel doesn't need her anymore?"  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe *she* needs Angel? They were pretty close,"  
  
"Don't remind me, Fred. Angel was doing so well without her. I hope she's not planning on staying long," Cordelia whined.  
  
~*~*~*At The Hyperion*~*~*~  
  
Angel paced up and down the room. Wesley and Gunn stared at him.  
  
"What's up? You've been doing this for the past hour and you haven't said a word," Gunn said. Angel paced up and down faster.  
  
"He's thinking about Buffy," Wesley informed him  
  
"Cordelia actually," Angel said slowing down.  
  
"Why her?" Gunn asked. Angel pulled out something from his pocket. As he opened it, a glimpse of diamond reflected off the lights.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell is that?" Gunn asked.  
  
"It's a diamond bracelet. Do you think Cordelia would like it?" Angel asked anxiously.  
  
"That's a bit of a stupid question, Angel. Any girl with taste would like it, even if it is fake," Gunn said. Angel looked at it.  
  
"It is?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Of course not, you pillock!" Wesley snapped at Angel, "This is...real diamond! How could you have afforded it?"  
  
"I got it off a friend. What do you think Cordy would say?"  
  
"Well, what's it for?"  
  
"I'm going to tell her I love her," Wesley and Gunn stared blankly at Angel.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I'm going-"  
  
"Yeah we heard. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Why not? Won't she say it back? Has she said anything to you about me?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, I'm sure she'll say it back, but I don't think it's a good idea to do it while Buffy's around. You know, the ex and everything,"  
  
"Mail call!" Cordelia called as she, Buffy and Fred entered. Cordelia looked through the envelopes.  
  
"Bills, Bills, Bills, letter for Wes..." she said chucking a letter at Wesley. Wesley looked at the top of envelope. From England.He tore  
  
it open and read the letter.  
  
"Cosmopolitan for me...and the subscription fee for Angel," she said as she past the bills to Angel with flashing smile. Angel couldn't  
  
help  
  
but smile at Cordelia's cheek. Wesley finished reading the letter and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
"Yo, what's that?" Gunn asked. Wesley shook his head.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just the usual offer for some books," he lied, "They're selling the whole Oxford Dictionary for only $310. Quite a  
  
deal," he said. Gunn nodded slowly as if Wesley was crazy and turned his attention away.  
  
Without anybody noticing, Wesley slipped away to make a phone call.  
  
"Hey, Angel," Buffy said. She kept her distance a little.  
  
"Buffy, did you sleep well?" he asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"She went out on patrol," Fred said. Buffy and Cordelia looked at Fred. Cordelia even flicked the back of Fred's head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Y-you went out on patrol? Alone?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded.  
  
"I didn't see anything though,"  
  
"I thought you said you dusted a few in a fight, your clothes were all dusty and dirty,"  
  
"Oh, you know, just a couple, no biggie. But Cordelia told me not to do it again, so I-I won't" Cordelia hadn't seen Buffy so nervous  
  
before,  
  
"Right, Cordy, could I see you for a minute? Gunn why don't you show Buffy and Fred your sword," Angel said. Gunn stared at him.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Take them to the weapon room?" he clarified. Gunn and Buffy nodded in agreement and left with Fred in tow.  
  
"What's wrong," Cordelia asked when her and Angel were alone.  
  
"I think Buffy's lying,"  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Cordelia asked. Angel kept his voice to a hushed tone.  
  
"Well, after we got the message and we defeated the demon, we went patrolling. We looked everywhere for any signs of activity or  
  
dusted vampires, but there were none. We didn't even see Buffy, and i would have sensed her if she was anywhere near,"  
  
"Maybe you missed her, she came back about seven this morning," Angel shook his head.  
  
"She wasn't on patrol, i think she may have been somewhere else,"  
  
"Where?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I dunno, but we're gonna find out. Keep your eye on her," Angel said. Wesley came back, he looked flushed.  
  
"Are you okay, Wes?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm perfectly fine," Wesley said pouring out a glass of water for himself. With a shaky hand he gulped it down and went to  
  
lie down.  
  
"What's wrong? Was he too late to order those dictionaries?" Gunn joked as they came back. The group shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*A Week Later*~*~*~  
  
"Quit it," she told Dennis as he tugged at her bedcovers. It persisted and Dennis opened a window. The breeze made Cordelia shiver.  
  
"Dennis! It's too early for this!" Cordelia said as Dennis picked up the alarm clock and thrusted it into Cordelia's face.  
  
"See, it's only eleven-thirty," she said as she buried her head into her pillow. A moment later, she picked up her head in shock.  
  
"Eleven thirty? Angel's going to kill me!" she cried as she jumped out of bed and hurtled into the bathroom, only poking her head out  
  
to say  
  
"Thanks Dennis" before disappearing.  
  
~*~*~*At The Hyperion*~*~*~  
  
Angel paced up and down the room. Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Buffy followed him with their eyes.  
  
"Somethings wrong," he mused as he picked up the pace. Buffy and Fred had arrived at nine. Fred had told him Cordelia was still  
  
asleep, especially after the vision she had last night. Since Buffy didn't know anything about the visions, they told her it was just a  
  
migrane. Normally, when Cordelia had a vision, she came to work at about ten, but she hadn't showed up.  
  
"Be patient, she's probably on her way," Wesley reassured. Gunn smirked.  
  
"Or she's seen a sale at the mall!" Angel shot him a look.  
  
'I've never seen Angel so worked up about Cordelia before. It's only a migrane' Buffy thought. Fred, feeling the tension, spoke to Buffy  
  
"Erm...Buffy, why don't we go and get some coffee, we're all out," she said as she led Buffy outside. When they had left, Angel  
  
mentioned the visions.  
  
"What if she's had another vision o-or something? What if she's lying helplessly on the floor, hurt?"  
  
"Jeez, don't be so pessimistic, you're making it out as if she can't look after herself," Gunn said.  
  
The door burst open, and Cordelia walked in cheerily,  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" she cried. The guys ran over to her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Angel demanded  
  
"I overslept a little, why nothing happened did it?" she said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Not really, but Angel wore down the carpet pacing up and down the room, worrying about you," Gunn said.  
  
"Oh, you were worried about me?"  
  
"Angel looked at all of them. He was stuck for words. He quickly made up a reason  
  
"Only cos of the vision you had last night a-ang, you know,"  
  
"Yeah I know, oh, you did nail that guy last night?" they nodded. Cordelia smiled and began to leaf casually through Vogue.  
  
"How's Buffy coming along?" Angel asked. Cordelia's eyes dropped a little bit. It was clear that Angel still had feelings for Buffy, there was  
  
no room for her.  
  
"She's fine, she's still going out at all hours. There's nothing I can do about it. I mean, I've even tied her down to her bed at night, but she  
  
still manages to get out," Angel gave her a shocked look.  
  
"Angel, I'm kidding! But she's still going out, but now she doesn't come home looking as if she's been in a catfight at a Gucci sale,"  
  
"I wonder what's up with her?" Gunn asked. Wesley took the letter from last week out from his pocket. He looked at the group and hesitated  
  
before putting it back.  
  
"Me too," he said half-heartedly.  
  
~*~*~*On The Way Back From The Coffee Shop*~*~*~  
  
Fred and Buffy walked with their products and talked casually. Niether knew each other well, but they found things to say.  
  
"So, has Angel always been so protective of Cordelia?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I've only been here a while. Why?"  
  
"No reason. But it's a good thing,"  
  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about some stuff and that's why I came here," Buffy began  
  
"At first when I came, and I saw Cordy and Angel, I had some crazy idea that they were, like, in love,"  
  
"Yeah, that's crazy(!)" Fred said rolling her eyes, but making sure Buffy couldn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I know, but when I figured they were just friends, I'm pretty certain what I'm going to do it,"  
  
"Do what?" Fred asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I'm going to get back together with Angel," Buffy said happily. Fred spewed out all the coffee from her mouth,  
  
"What!" she asked. 


	5. Secret News

Thanx for all the GR8 reviews I've been getting! It means a lot to see that people actually read my stuff! THANX!  
  
P.S: I'm in a very happy mood cos it's my birthday 2mora!!  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*~  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, concerned about Fred's reaction to the news. Fred wiped the coffee off and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so when did you...decide to do this?" She asked, still trying to take it all in.  
  
"Erm...well, I've always wanted to get back together, but I only decided to do it about two weeks ago. I didn't want to rush into it just in case he didn't feel the same.  
  
Fred was half listening. The other half was spent in wondering how Cordelia would take the news. All she could keep seeing was Cordelia throwing very large boots.  
  
"Do you think I should do it?" Buffy asked. Fred was brought back.  
  
"What?..Oh, yeah. Erm...i think you might want to speak to Cordelia about that," Fred accidently said that a little to loudly.  
  
"Why would Cordelia want to know beforehand? Angel and Cordelia aren't that close...are they?" Buffy asked. Fred froze.  
  
Should she tell the truth? Fred found it impossible to breath but managed to let out an answer.  
  
"Well, they are close now, very, *very*, close," Fred found herself hinting.  
  
"What, like brother-sister-close or i-love-you-close?" Buffy laughed. As Fred was about to answer, Buffy laughed louder.  
  
"I mean, c'mon, can you imagine Angel and Cordelia together? I know she had a crush on him, but he would *never* in his lifetime go out with her!"  
  
Buffy continued to laugh as they turned and made a short cut through the park.  
  
Fred only looked at Buffy with a disgusted look on her face. Wesley had told her about Cordelia, Angel and Buffy's past. In her opinion, Cordelia was the nicest person she'd ever met.  
  
Okay, so she could be a little mean at times but it was the good times that counted. Wesley, Angel and Cordelia had all told her how nice Buffy was and how sad it was she was dead.  
  
Well, according to Cordelia, Buffy *was* better off dead.  
  
"Don't you even get any demons or Vampires here? I've been here a week and you haven't said anything about a demon or vampire. You guys have it easy here," Buffy said.  
  
Fred scowled at Buffy secretly.  
  
'Oh, yeah, we hardly do anything around here. Only a demon a night, save a couple of citizens and maybe even stake a few vamps on the way(!)' Fred thought to herself.  
  
"I don't see how Cordelia helps,"  
  
"She does...research," Fred said monotoned. Buffy laughed again. This was getting on Fred's nerves.  
  
"Research? Cordelia? She didn't even know what a book *was* in high school! She probably sits there painting her nails while Angel's off fighting. Whenever that is"  
  
'Actually, Cordelia's usually in Angel's bed, in pain,' Fred thought. Finally, Fred's torment ended, they entered the Hyperion.  
  
Wesley and Gunn both took their coffee off Fred and supposedly were off to one of Gunn's friends, who owned an arsenal of weapons that he was offering to them.  
  
"Bye," Buffy called eying up Gunn. Fred rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*Angel's room*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Cordelia were in Angel's bedroom. Cordelia moaned in pain as Angel tried to soothe the pain.  
  
"Y-you can't let it...g-get away," she cried sub-conciously.  
  
Fred gently knocked on the door and came in. The room was dark, just like Cordelia liked it to be.  
  
"How is she?" Fred asked. Angel shook his head.  
  
"Bad, a little girl had being attacked in her house. It murdered her parents. Cordelia can't cope with the thought of that," Angel whispered as Cordelia tossed and turned.  
  
"He'll hurt her...like he, Oh my God! He's going to EAT her!" Cordelia shouted. Angel reassured her with a hand stroking her hot cheeks.  
  
"Can you keep Buffy occupied. Don't tell her where we are. I don't want her to see the state Cordy's in," Fred nodded as she left and went downstairs.  
  
"Sure, I have nothing better to do than spend time with Buffy(!)" Fred said under her breath.  
  
Buffy spun around to see Fred coming towards her.  
  
"Where's Angel and Cordelia?" she asked. Fred made gestures with her hand to explain, but nothing comprehendable came out.  
  
"Erm...they might be in the library or maybe s-somewhere else"  
  
"Be a little more specific," Buffy said. Fred gave a weak smile and left for the library herself.  
  
~*~*~*Later On*~*~*~  
  
Buffy roamed around the Hyperion. Fred had left her for some peace and quiet and there was no sign of the other four.  
  
"I think I'll go out!" Buffy said to Fred.  
  
"OK! Be careful," Fred replied. Buffy slammed the door, but crept into Cordelia's office to snoop around.  
  
A computer, lamp and files filled the top of the desk. There were also a couple of pictures; one of her with the Scoobies at graduation. She fondly touched the image of Giles. She missed him a lot.  
  
Another was with Gunn, Wesley, Fred and...Angel?  
  
Cordelia's hands were draped from behind Angel. They all looked happy, even Angel. Was there more to their close friendship? The thought had crossed Buffy's mind earlier, but she'd dismissed it.  
  
If there was, Buffy didn't mind, she would fight for Angel. After all, the most Cordelia would do was scratch her before moaning about a nail.  
  
Buffy wnt though the drawers next. A few bottles of Evian in one, some pens and pencils, a sketch pad. Buffy flipped through it.  
  
Sketches of various demons filled most of it up, but there was one she came across, which scared her. A drawing of Angelus staring at her with blood- thirsty eyes.  
  
Buffy shivered and put it back. She never wanted to see *that* face again. By the pad, was a bottle of pills. Most of them were gone.  
  
They were prescribed for her and were only Aspirins, but Buffy got a little worried and suspicious. She decided to go to Angel's room next, but was caught out by the entrance of Wesley, Gunn and a little kid.  
  
"Angel! Cordelia!" Gunn called. From Cordelia's office, Buffy watched as Fred, Angel and Cordelia emerged.  
  
"Is Buffy anywhere?" Wesley asked. Fred shook her head.  
  
"Last I heard was that she went out," The young girl was knocked out and was covered in yellow slime.  
  
"You found her! Was she okay?" Cordelia asked taking the girl in her arms, not caring if the slime ruined her jumper.  
  
"Yeah, we were just in time. It was close, but the Kalfin Demon was killed before he could finish her. Thanks for your help, Cordelia,"  
  
"It's okay. What is that yellow slime on her?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"That would be...mucus," Wesley explained. Cordelia's mouth dropped and she handed the girl over to Angel, who laughed.  
  
"I'll wash the girl up, hey, does this mean she's an orphan?" Cordelia asked. Angel and Wesley nodded.  
  
"Does that mean we can keep her?" Cordelia asked hopefully.  
  
"Cordelia, do you know the responsibilites surrounding a child? She's not a pet,"  
  
"Wes, chill. Me and Cordelia will look after her. So will Fred and Gunn. And I'm sure you will too," Angel said looking at the kid.  
  
"What shall we call her?" Fred asked  
  
"Amber!" Cordelia shouted out. The bewildered looks on the others forced Cordelia to explain, "Because she's covered in yellow slime? What else could I call her? Mucus?"  
  
"That's all very well, but has anyone thought of how we're going to explain this to Buffy?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"She's not even here! We'll figure it out when we get the girl sorted," Gunn said.  
  
"Amber!" Cordelia corrected as she took hold of Amber and took her to the bathroom.  
  
Buffy watched in shock as they left. They were keeping secrets from her? Buffy sighed, climbed out of the window and rang the doorbell. She would have a bit of fun to get bnck at them.  
  
She waited for Wesley to open the door.  
  
"Hi, anything happen while I was gone?" she asked. 


	6. Amber

~*~*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*~*~  
  
"Buffy, come in. Where did you go?" Wesley asked. Buffy wondered how she would play this.  
  
"Just around the park, why are you covered in yellow slime?" she asked. She decided that she would play it naturally.  
  
But, she'd give them plenty of oppertunities to tell her.  
  
"Oh, well, me and Gunn ran into a demon and we k-killed it. We rescued a little girl, but it totally devoured her parents," Wesley was vauge on the subject.  
  
"Hmmm, tell me, was this a Helfin demon?" Buffy asked sitting down.  
  
"Er...yes. How did you know?" Wesley asked, intrigued that Buffy would know it. Maybe she had run into one before.  
  
"I remember that Giles used to talk about the time he killed one, before he...never mind," Buffy realised she was being too natural and cut herself off.  
  
"What do you mean 'used to'? Do you know what I know?" Wesley asked. He'd picked up on it.  
  
"It depends on what you mean," Buffy forgot about the girl and Angel.  
  
"Why? You *do* know don't you?" Wesley asked. Buffy gulped. She didn't want to give out more information than desired.  
  
Especially if no-one else knew.  
  
"Well, there is 'used to' as in doesn't-do-it-anymore and there's 'used to' as in never-will-be-able-to-do-it-any-more,"  
  
"Well, I mean the 'used to' as in never-will-be-able-to-do-it-any-more, is that what you mean?" Wesley said. Buffy nodded.  
  
"The...how did you find out?" Buffy asked with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"The Council. They sent me a letter. Is it ture about-?" Buffy only had to nod.  
  
"But how...could he? It was too dangerous a-and he never even told me," Wesley said, his own tears fell.  
  
"You? What about me? I was his slayer and he didn't even hint,"  
  
"Did anyone manage to catch him?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Apparently, Giles almost did, before he...y'know. But that's the reason I'm here," Buffy said. Wesley looked at him.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yeah, he's here. That's the reason I've been going out all night. Trying to kill him. I can't find him,"  
  
"Do you think he'll go after..." he motioned at Angel's room.  
  
"Yeah. He's going to get to him. I just don't know how,"  
  
'I do' Wesley thought. 'He's going to go after the person who means the most to Angel'  
  
Wesley looked up at Angel's room, 'Cordelia'. he thought.  
  
~*~*~*In Angel's Room*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Cordelia stared at the girl. Angel had been trying to find some clothes of Cordelia's for Amber to wear while Amber was being washed by Cordelia..  
  
Now fully dressed, Amber, Cordelia and Angel talked.  
  
"Hey, Amber. What's your real name?" Amber shrugged.  
  
"How old are you?" Angel asked. The girl held up five fingers.  
  
"Would you like Amber to be your name?" Cordelia asked. The girl nodded. She had a face just like Cordelia's, except her eyes were the exact replica of Angel's.  
  
"Mom, can I have something to eat?" the girl asked Cordelia. Cordelia looked at Angel.  
  
"You are my Mommy, and that's Daddy," she said pointing to Angel.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Of course we are. Aren't we?" Angel said nudging Cordelia. Cordelia, a little surprised at Angel's sudden fathering, nodded.  
  
"Sure, what do you wanna eat?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I like fruit loops," she said.  
  
"Well, there's a coincidence, so do I! Let's get you some," Angel said scooping Amber into his arms and taking her downstairs.  
  
Cordelia grinned. Angel made a great dad.  
  
"Hey everyone, this is Amber," Angel announced. Everyone clamoured over her, except Buffy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fred. This is Charles-"  
  
"Gunn, call me Gunn," Gunn interrupted.  
  
"And I'm Wesley," Buffy stood away, forgotten.  
  
"I'm Buffy," she finally said. Cordelia looked at her.  
  
"Oh, Buffy. This is-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Wesley told me," Wesley looked at the worried faces looking back at him asking the same question, 'How much did he tell her?'.  
  
Wesley shook his head a little and the others breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you Mom and Dad's friends?" she asked clinging onto Angel and Cordelia. The gang looked bemused beforeAngle gesured to the two of them.  
  
"Oh! Of course we are," Gunn said. Fred followed his lead as did a hesistant Wesley. Buffy just nodded, hurt that it was Cordelia and Angel.  
  
"Can I have some fruit loops now?" Amber asked.  
  
"Sure," Cordelia said taking Amber into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry about that everyone," Angel explained in a soft voice. "She seems insistant that me and Cordy are her parents. We can't exactly tell her what happened to her real parents,"  
  
"Do you intend to tell her?" Wesley asked. Angel looked down at the floor.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know if we will. Maybe when she's older, but right now, me and Cordy are her parents, so can you just play along?" the gang nodded. Buffy looked at Angel who was staring at Cordy.  
  
'Cordy'? Where did that come from? Angel only ever called Cordelia 'Cordelia', since when did he called her 'Cordy'? Buffy's eyes were literally green with envy. It was now or never.  
  
"Angel, I need a word," Buffy said softly, tugging Angel's sleeve.  
  
"Okay," Angel said. He was worried about being alone with Buffy.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia cried from the kitchen. Without saying apologising to Buffy, Angel ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Cordelia!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she mouthed to the ceiling.  
  
  
  
SORRY IF THIS CHAPT IS SO SHORT, I HOPE YOU ARENT CONFUSED YET.  
  
YOU' RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REALLY KNOW WHAT WESLEY AND BUFFY ARE TALKING ABOUT UNTIL ABOUT 4 CHAPTERS TIME, BUT ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS GILES IS DEAD.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. LOL!  
  
MRS O-TOWN XXXX 


	7. Going To Clear My Head

~*~*~*~*Chapter 7*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia looked attentively at the TV. Gunn, Wesley and Amber clamored around her.  
  
"What do you see?" Angel asked rushing in. He panted as he realized Cordelia was not on the floor. Instead she was staring at the Tv, crying.  
  
"Cordy, what's the matter?" he asked. Cordelia turned to him and cried in his arms.  
  
"H-he's leaving"!" she sobbed. Angel looked around baffled.  
  
"Who's leaving?" He asked. Cordelia thrusted a finger at the TV which displayed a young, blond man in his twenties on a chat show.  
  
"'I think it's time for me to move on from 'Coconut Beach','" he was saying on TV.  
  
"Is that all?" Angel asked. Cordelia looked at him.  
  
"Well, you never even seen a show in your life," Gunn said defending, not Cordelia, but the show. Even Wesley looked as if he was upset.  
  
"Wesley, please don't tell me you watch this load of crap," Wesley looked at the floor.  
  
"I just managed to catch the last part of it one night. I just wanted to see if Miguel asked Miranda for her hand," Wesley said as he left wiping his glasses.  
  
"Come on Cordy, It's only an actor on a lame show," Angel whispered. Cordelia slowly lifted her head. She sniffed.  
  
"Only a show? Only a SHOW!" she screamed. She hit Angel in the chest. "I gave this *show* some of the best years of my life. I auditioned for this *show* FIVE times!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that...I thought...m-maybe you'd had a...vision...a-and I got..." Cordelia smiled at him.  
  
"Mr Vampire, you're not telling me you were scared, are you?" she questioned. She knew she was right. The was a brief silence from Angel.  
  
"Look Cordelia, I pay you to have visions, okay? Not to give me a lecture on the analogy of some Nougat Beach and a 'babe' with bleach in his hair!" he snapped, angry at the fact she had him figured out.  
  
"SOR-REE, You can't expect me to have vision's *all* the time. They hurt!"  
  
"They weren't even meant for you! If you can't handle them, give 'em back to Doyle!" Cordelia paused and her tone lowered.  
  
"You know I would! But unlike some, I realize I he's dead and I accept it," Angel looked at her,  
  
"Don't look at me like that! People hold onto memories, Angel, not people. I cared about him a lot too, but I did something you're apparently incapable of...letting go!"  
  
"I have let-"  
  
"NO, you haven't. You can't let go of anything. Doyle, Darla...Buffy," Angel stared at her painfully. Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.  
  
She walked out tutting. Amber following closely behind.  
  
"By the way, it's Coconut Beach and that *is* his natural color!" Cordelia said stopping before walking off again.  
  
~*~*~*In Cordelia's Room*~*~*~  
  
Fred knocked on the door gently. Cordelia looked up from her bed. Her eyes were red and tears fell idly. She quickly brushed them away.  
  
"Come in," she said tearfully. Fred poked her head in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, I brought Amber some fruit loops," Fred said holding out he bowl. Cordelia looked at Amber who had been sleeping beside her.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think she'll need it," Cordelia said stroking her hair. Fred put the bowl on the table.  
  
"Cordelia, I heard what happened,"  
  
"Stupid isn't it?" Cordelia giggled trying to get rid of the tear tracks. Fred shook her head.  
  
"Cordelia, how much do you love Angel?" Fred asked. Cordelia laughed again.  
  
"What? I don't-" Cordelia looked at Fred and sighed, "A lot, I love him so much it hurts,"  
  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"It hurts for me to look at him, and know that we can never be together"  
  
"Because of the curse?" Fred asked. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"I just wish that he loved me,"  
  
"He does. Without you, he can't..."  
  
"...Fight crime and be all good and human again," Cordelia finished off, "That's all I'm for. I want him to love me as much as I love him," Cordelia wiped away more tears and blew her nose. Fred looked at the floor.  
  
"Cordelia, Buffy told me something today. I think I'd better tell you,"  
  
"What is it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Buffy wants to get back with Angel," Cordelia was silent for a while,  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
~*~*~*Angel's Office*~*~*~  
  
"I think you should apologize," Wesley was saying. Angel sat in his chair with his head in his hands.  
  
"No, I think he should wait for her to calm down," Gunn disagreed.  
  
"No, he should say it now,"  
  
"He should wait!"  
  
"Carpe Diem!"  
  
"Absence makes heart grow fonder,"  
  
"Angel's heart doesn't beat,"  
  
"Cordelia's does!"  
  
"She'll be more likely to forgive him if he goes now!"  
  
"And if she's still angry at him, she'll beat him to a pulp!"  
  
"He should do it-"  
  
"I know what I'll do, I'll get rid of you both!" Angel said picking them both up and chucking them out.  
  
Wesley and Gunn looked at each other and then the closed door of Angel's office.  
  
"Look what you got us into now!" Gunn said.  
  
"Me?" Wesley questioned as he walked off.  
  
Angel sighed and looked at the ring he had in the drawer. He wondered if he should apologize and give her the ring, or do one at a time. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said putting the ring away. Buffy appeared.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Oh, hi Buffy," he said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Before you and Cordelia had the argument, I was going to speak to you?"  
  
"You were? Oh, you were! What did you want to say?" he tried to stay attentive.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking," she began as she held his hands.  
  
~*~*~*Outside*~*~*~  
  
"Do you know where Angel is?" Cordelia asked Gunn. Fred was upstairs with Amber.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's in his office,"  
  
"Thanks, do you know where Buffy is?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's in Angel's office," Gunn said.  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
~*~*~*In Cordelia's Room*~*~*~  
  
"Did you speak to him?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Buffy's with him, I don't think it'll work,"  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe-"  
  
"No, it won't. I'll phone you with any visions I have. I'll be at home, Dennis will e-mail you if there's any problems,"  
  
"Amber?"  
  
"Look after her,"  
  
"What do I tell the others?"  
  
"Tell them I'm visiting family in Arizona and I won't be at home,"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine,"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, tell Angel not to bother looking for me. I need to clear my head,"  
  
"I'm going to miss you,"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
"Bye Cordelia,"  
  
"Bye Fred," Cordelia said grabbing her clothes from her cupboard and making her way to her house. She was certain that Angel would look for her at her house, but she'll tell Dennis to make it seem as if Cordelia *was* visiting family.  
  
'Bye Angel,' she thought to herself as she ran pass Angel's office. She peeked in to see Buffy and Angel in locked lips.  
  
'Goodbye,' she muttered as she ran home. 


	8. Welcome To Sunnydale

~*~*~*~*Chapter 8*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel slowly opened his eyes. He could hardly remember what he had been thinking moments before. He realized he was being kissed. He tried to put a face to the girl, well, he assumed it was a girl, who was kissing him. The first name that popped into his head was...  
  
"Cordelia," he said. The kissing stopped. Angel's smile faded as he realized the person wasn't his dark haired Cordelia, but the blonde haired slayer.  
  
'Oh brother', he thought to himself.  
  
"Cordelia? Why did you say her name?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Look, Buffy, I don't know what just happened a minute ago, but that's not what I want,"  
  
"Then what is it? Where you listening to anything I was saying to you?"  
  
Angel looked at her and tried to come up with something she had said. The truth was, he'd been busy thinking about Cordelia. He'd had enough of listening to Buffy whine and whine like a broken record, that's why he'd left her in Sunnydale in the first place.  
  
"Angel! Are you listening to me now?"  
  
"Of course those shoes look nice on you!" Angel said, thinking it was Cordelia in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, I just zoned out, what were you saying?" Angel said truthfully, Buffy groaned.  
  
"Angel! I just poured my heart out to you!" her tone dropped, " Angel, I want to get back together with you, that's why I kissed you," Angel was silent in shock, had Buffy really said what he thought she had said?  
  
"Well, say something!" Buffy urged.  
  
"Can I phone a friend?" he asked before running out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*At Cordelia's Apartment: Later that night*~*~*~  
  
Fred opened the front door and closed it quickly.  
  
"Cordelia!" she called. There was no answer. Put the kettle on and went to get Cordelia out of her room. She knocked on the door a couple of times.  
  
'She must still be upset', Fred thought as she opened the door. Cordelia wasn't there. Fred checked in the bathroom, but that too was empty.  
  
"Dennis!" she called. There was a clatter from the study. Dennis had begun to type words on the computer.  
  
CORDELIA ISN'T HERE  
  
"Where is she?" Fred asked urgently.  
  
I DON'T KNOW, SHE JUST PACKED UP AND LEFT. I TRIED TO STOP HER, BUT SHE TOLD ME THAT IF I WAS REALLY A GOOD FRIEND, I'D LET HER GO AND NOT CALL ANYONE. I COULD DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
ABOUT TWO HOURS AGO.  
  
"Thanks Dennis," Fred said as she ran to check Cordelia's room again for any clues.  
  
She looked in the cupboard, which, surprisingly was bare. Cordelia's make- up had been cleared from the dressing table and so had Cordelia's safe.  
  
"She told me she'd be here," Fred said to herself, realizing Cordelia had gone.  
  
There was a clatter from the study again.  
  
SHE LEFT YOU A NOTE. ITS ON TOP OF THE TV. SHALL A MAKE YOU SOME COFFEE?  
  
Fred nodded and opened the envelope that was on the TV.  
  
'Dear Fred, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I thought that I'd leave for a while. I know it must have been awful for you to pretend everything was fine and come here to find me gone. I really am sorry. I know it's a shock, but I need you to tell everyone else I'm going to visit family. Tell them it was a big emergency and I'll be back soon, but I'm not going to come back. You've been such a good friend to me since you came, and I really wish I'd got to know you better. Although you may not see them, I've left you some of my clothes and shoes (I couldn't get everything into one suitcase!). Fred, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll call you when I get to wherever it is I'm going. I'll give you updates on my visions and I'll e- mail you. I really do need to clear my head, I've been stuck in LA for so long, some people need to go and find their home. Give my love to Wesley, Gunn, Amber, Dennis, Buffy and Angel.  
  
Take care, Cordelia xxxx'  
  
Fred folded up the letter and stared out of the window. She wondered where Cordelia was, and whether she was okay.  
  
SHE'LL BE OK. SHE'S TAKEN HER CAR. Dennis had written on a piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Fred said only half believing it, "I'd better get back to the Hyperion,"  
  
~*~*~*~At the Hyperion*~*~*~  
  
Amber jumped up in the air, Gunn looked embarrassed as Wesley and Amber laughed at him.  
  
"We won the game! We won the game! We won the game!" they jeered as they circled around Gunn. Gunn jutted out his bottom lip and pretended to sulk.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Cordelia?" Angel asked. He looked flushed as everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Um...Angel, you have some lipstick on your lips," Gunn said. Angel wiped it off quickly and left.  
  
"Buffy?" Wesley asked. Gunn shook his head,  
  
"Nah, Cordelia easily,"  
  
"But that doesn't make sense, why would he be looking for her if he had just been kissing her?"  
  
"Oh! I see your point. Another round?" Gunn asked, not interested in any of Angel's affairs.  
  
Fred got into the Hyperion.  
  
'Don't mention Cordelia. Act happy', she told herself.  
  
"Hey Fred," Angel said, "Have you seen Cordelia?" Fred froze.  
  
"Fred?" Angel asked.  
  
"I...erm, need to go out for...coffee!" she said attempting to leave.  
  
"Fred, where is she?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Angel looked around before revealing the ring he'd bought.  
  
"I want to give-"  
  
"Oh Angel!" Fred said. "This is for Cordelia?" Angel nodded as Wesley and Gunn arrived with Amber when they heard Fred cry.  
  
"You *stupid* vampire! Why didn't you give this to her sooner?"  
  
"I tried, but we got into a fight. Do you know where she is?" Angel asked. Fred winced.  
  
"Well, sorta,"  
  
"Where!" Angel demanded. Fred gulped as she saw everyone's faces looking at her.  
  
"Cordelia's gone. She's not coming back," she said as she showed them the letter she'd bought with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia drove as fast as she could. The radio played a couple of old songs and had a phone-in about cheating partners. Cordelia laughed at the people, but couldn't help thinking about Angel. The picture of Angel she had in her wallet didn't help either, but she tried to carry on.  
  
She took note of the sign she saw as it came into view.  
  
WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE - HAVE A NICE DAY  
  
She mocked the sign, but didn't have time to think before a vision burst into her head and she lost control of the car. The most frightening thing was, was she saw herself being flung off the road and out of the car. She felt herself hitting the ground and disappearing images of Angel.  
  
The pain of the vision racked through her body and she winced at the sight of.........  
  
"Angel," she rasped as she lost consciousness.  
  
SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT. 


	9. Old Friends

~*~*~*~*Chapter 9*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but as soon as she had recovered her sight, she realized where she was. Cordelia had spent hours looking at similar wall when Xander and Willow had...oh my God, she was in Sunnydale General.  
  
"Angel?" she called out weakly. It sounded like a whisper to her but a face popped up.  
  
"You're awake," a voice said. She looked up, half scared to death.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked as she propped herself up. Dawn looked more grown up than Cordelia had last seen her, but she was still identifiable.  
  
"We heard you crashed and you were alone, so we figured we'd keep you company,"  
  
"We?" Cordelia inquired forgetting everybody else in Sunnydale.  
  
"Y'know, the Scoobies. Well, minus Buffy and Giles. Willow and Xander are with the nurse, do you want me to go get 'em?" Dawn asked. Cordelia nodded and watched Dawn leave. She figured Dawn must be about fourteen or fifteen now. Cordelia glanced at her table. Cards and balloons were neatly arranged on top. Willow, obviously. She picked up one of the cards and read it.  
  
'To Cordelia, hope you get well soon, love Mom and Dad'  
  
Cordelia sighed. At least her parents had *heard* about the crash. Xander and Willow arrived with Dawn.  
  
"Hey," they said. It was a bit uncomfortable seeing them again, especially when she had only arrived. The stale smell of the hospital blocked up her nostrils and she coughed.  
  
"How do you feel?" Willow asked. Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"How do you usually feel after whatever happened to me," Cordelia asked. Willow and Xander exchanged glances.  
  
"You mean you don't remember crashing?"  
  
"I remember hitting the ground, and...," Cordelia froze. She climbed out of her bed.  
  
"Angel. I need to see him," she said. Xander stopped her.  
  
"But he's in LA and you won't be able to drive. Especially in your condition. You only just woken up from an accident and your car is totally...totaled," he explained.  
  
"Then you drive, just...get me to him," she said as she put on some jeans.  
  
"Willow, get me discharged from here. Dawn, you get Giles. I'm gonna need his help," The Scoobies looked at each other.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Cordelia, Giles' dead," Willow said delicately.  
  
"Well, you're the 'Angel of Death', aren't you? Bring him back to life or something, you did with Miss Steal-Cordy's-Vampire-With-A-Soul, can't you do it with him?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"Giles was staked,"  
  
~*~*~*In the car later that day*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you have visions," Dawn exclaimed, "Do they hurt?"  
  
"Like Hell they do! Angel, Wesley and Gunn all go and kill it, while Fred looks after me," Cordelia reminisced.  
  
"How about Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She doesn't know about them, good thing too, she'll probably steal them off me," Cordelia mumbled the last part, but it was still audible.  
  
"Sounds like someone's jealous(!)" Xander sang. Cordelia hit him.  
  
"Am not. Anyway, Buffy should thank me, *I* took her in when Angel would have thrown her out. *I* leant her *my* clothes, that Angel bought for *me*," Cordelia sighed.  
  
"So, how did Giles get involved with all of this?" Cordelia asked keen to change the subject.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Buffy, that's why she's there,"  
  
"So, she's not trying to take Angel back?" Cordelia asked full of hope and prepared to apologize to her for assuming the worst.  
  
"Oh, that too. But enough about that backstabbing Blondie, why are you here?" Willow asked. Cordelia, a little put out by Willow's outburst, cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I found out Buffy wanted Angel so I decided to pack up and pretend to leave. But I saw Angel kissing Buffy, so I decided to leave,"  
  
"What made you come back here? I mean, I would be on the first plane to San Francisco if that happened to me," Dawn said. Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"Well, I wasn't intending to stay here. I just wanted to see Giles, see if he would take Buffy back. The stupid vision thing got in the way, and I'm glad I didn't get far. Something bad is gonna happen to Angel if we don't get there soon enough and he doesn't know Angelus is back," Cordelia said as she looked at the sign they passed.  
  
'Now leaving Sunnydale, come back soon,'  
  
~*~*~*At The Hotel*~*~*~  
  
Wesley gently knocked on Angel's office door. There was no reply, but Wesley entered anyway. The room was darker than usual and he could make out the silhouette of Angel at his desk.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel asked.  
  
"I...um, want to talk to you about Cordelia," Wesley answered. Angel didn't move.  
  
"Well, we just received n-news that she was last seen in Sunnydale," Angel looked up.  
  
"What? Where is she, maybe I can still catch her," Angel got up and picked up his coat. Wesley caught hold of his arm. Wesley handed him the newspaper. A picture of Cordelia's car crushed into a piece of metal was on the front page.  
  
"'Local girl hurt in road terror'" Angel read out loud, "Ex-Sunnydale resident, Cordelia Chase (22), is in Sunnydale General this morning, after a severe car crash she miraculously survived from. The car crash happened last night at ten. It is known from witnesses that she swerved off the road and was thrown out of the car whilst suffering from a seizure. Miss Chase, is said to be stable and in good condition, despite the concussion she acquired. It is unknown why Miss Chase crashed and why she had the seizure, but doctors are keeping a close eye on her. Her parents have been notified as have the people she lived with in LA. So far, we have not been given a statement," Angel trailed off.  
  
"Lets go and get her," he said.  
  
"No, Angel. She's gone! She was discharged from Sunnydale General this morning,"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe her parents," Angel was already at the phone and dialing Cordelia's parents' number, by the time Wesley had finished.  
  
"Angel....." Wesley began.  
  
"Hello, is that Mr Chase?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" a gruff voice answered.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angel, one of Cordelia's friends, is she there?"  
  
"Cordelia? I'm sorry, but I don't know any Cordelia. You must have the wrong number,"  
  
"Don't play games, you know who I'm talking about! Cordelia was in a car crash and I have to know if she's okay,"  
  
"Well, check the hospital. Don't bother me,"  
  
"She's not there, do you know who discharged her?"  
  
"No, now if you've finished I'd like to get back to my work," Mr Chase has hung up. Angel growled.  
  
"Now, Angel, calm down," Wesley said.  
  
"Calm down? Cordelia said that her relationship with her parents was bad, but her father is such a...he doesn't even care if she's in hospital. Wesley, she's got no-one with her, what if something bad happens?"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, you've trained her anyway,"  
  
"Yeah, but what if its not enough?" Angel asked.  
  
~*~*~*A Motel - 20 miles from LA*~*~*~(I'm just guessing here, pretend they've been driving since 2 pm and its now sundown)  
  
Cordelia got out of the car and stretched. She lost her balance and almost fell. Xander caught her.  
  
"Easy," he said, "Willow's going to get us booked in,". Willow came out five minutes later and shook her head.  
  
"They've only got one room left, we haven't got much money for all of us. I guess we have to sleep out in the car," Dawn groaned.  
  
"Sleep in the car? When was the last time *you* did that?" she asked rhetorically. Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Last spring. Angel, Wesley, Gunn and me all slept outside Wolfram and Hart during a stake out. It was terrible, we were all over the place, with no food or drink. Needless to say, we missed what we were watching-" Cordelia stopped when she saw the three faces staring at her.  
  
"Never mind. So who's going at the front?" Cordelia asked. There was a big fight between Dawn and Xander, which Dawn won.  
  
"No fair, she bit my arm," Xander whined when he was stuck in the back with Cordelia and Willow.  
  
"Stop whining, Xander," Cordelia said as she curled up. A sudden jolt made Cordelia hit her head.  
  
"What was that?" Dawn cried as she ran from the front and bundled up next to them. Cordelia shook her head and looked up at the sky. The was no sign of anything. A howl echoed through Cordelia's eardrums as Dawn, Willow and Xander screamed at the sight of...  
  
"Angelus," Cordelia choked. Not having any stakes or holy water on her, she got up and kicked Angelus in the stomach.  
  
"Ahh, Angel's little whore," Angelus snarled. Cordelia kicked him, hitting him with her heel on his face.  
  
"Sorry, you must be thinking of Buffy, I'm Cordelia," While Angelus tried to get up, Cordelia turned to the others.  
  
"Get out of here, get to Angel and tell him everything!"  
  
"What about you?" Dawn asked as Xander started the ignition.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just make sure Angel knows about the warehouse on 53rd. Go!" Cordelia whispered. Angelus grabbed hold of Cordelia's neck as the other three drove off. Cordelia jabbed him in the stomach and kicked him in the groin. He yelled in pain.  
  
"Angelus likes it when they play hard to get," he said as he got up. Cordelia tried to run, but a vision cracked through,  
  
"Not...now," she managed to cry before falling to the ground. She saw Angelus and Angel at the warehouse, Angel was dusted in front of her and Angelus biting into her. Cordelia sobbed as Angelus picked her up and ran off with her. With no energy left in her, she gave up and prayed the Scoobies could get to Angel in time.  
  
~*~*~*At The Hyperion*~*~*~  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn burst in.  
  
"Angel!" they called. The Fang Gang (plus Buffy) gathered around the lobby.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wesley asked. Gunn, Amber and Fred decided to stay out of any interaction and leave it to the old friends.  
  
"He's got Cordelia,"  
  
"Who?" Angel asked. Wesley's mouth dried up as he glanced at Buffy.  
  
"Angelus," Willow said, "You have to help,". Angel stared at them.  
  
"Angelus? But how?" Angel asked. Wesley cleared his throat and pulled out the letter.  
  
"I think I can explain," he said. Angel turned to him.  
  
"Then explain," he said. 


	10. Explain

I KNOW FROM THE REVIEWS THAT THERE IS SOME CONFUSION.  
  
YES, ANGEL AND ANGELUS *ARE* THE SAME PERSON, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
SECONDLY, CORDELIA, XANDER, WILLOW AND DAWN STOPPED 20 MILES OUT OF LA AT A MOTEL COS THEY WERE *REALLY* TIRED. JUST BEAR WITH ME, MY FANFICS AREN'T VERY LOGICAL!! LUV MRS. O-TOWN XXXX  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 10*~*~*~*~  
  
"You must calm down first," Wesley said. Angel sat on the couch.  
  
"Just talk Wesley, Cordelia's life is at stake," Angel spoke in one tone, but it was obvious Angel was mad.  
  
"I got this letter, just over a week ago. I found out that Giles had died at the hands of Angelus. You see, the Council decided to see if they could make another Angelus, the good version. He would be exactly like Angelus, but he'd be stronger and under the control of the council. He would be effected like any other vampire. Giles, apparently, was one of the project leaders. He kept it secret from everybody, except the people involved,"  
  
"How did they create him?" Fred interrupted.  
  
"From a battle that the real Angelus and Buffy were fighting. Just before you got sent to Hell, Giles took a drop of blood and he put it into a machine the council had built. It gradually grew into Angelus and the Council could give it good genes. One thing it wouldn't have was a mind of his own. But something went wrong a few weeks ago. Angelus managed to fight off the drugs to make him good and the Council couldn't control him. He bit...Giles..." Wesley's voice cracked, "And Angelus staked him when Giles tried to fight him," Wesley sniffed. The Scoobies (minus Buffy) also fought back tears.  
  
"He was a wimp, couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Why wasn't I told about this?" Angel asked. Buffy scoffed.  
  
"Cos we knew you wouldn't have the balls to fight him. The guilt trip thing 'n' all," Buffy said, tossing a stake up in the air.  
  
"It was on a need-to-know basis," Wesley quickly added.  
  
"Anyway, I came here to find him. We figured he would come to kill you, we just didn't know how he would go about it," Angel looked at the others. Buffy was acting awfully bitchy.  
  
"Well, I figured it out. Angelus has the same memories as Angel, he went after the thing most precious to Angel for bait," Wesley said.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel whispered. Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Cordelia is the most...precious...thing...to...you?" Buffy asked slowly, not believing it for a second. Angel nodded.  
  
"B-but the kiss!" Buffy reminded him.  
  
"It meant nothing, Buffy. You were last century. Cordelia realized that there's more to life than shopping, guys and being popular, that's why she's my best friend. We both have things we regret doing. Now if you excuse me, the love of my life is waiting to be saved," Angel said gathering up his things.  
  
"Dude, there's one problem. Do you know where she is?" Gunn intervened. Angel thought a moment.  
  
"Oh, oh, Cordelia had a vision while she was in the car. That's why she crashed,"  
  
"Vision?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What did she see?" Angel asked ignoring Buffy.  
  
"I dunno, but she said that you were in danger and that she wants you to go to the warehouse on 53rd," Willow remembered.  
  
"That's where he's probably holding her, thanks you guys," Angel said smiling for once. The Scoobies had never seen him smile.  
  
"Gunn, Wesley, you're coming with me. Fred, look after Amber. Willow, Xander and Dawn can stay here and get in touch with the Council. See if there's any information. I have my cell phone, number is on the fridge," Angel directed. Gunn took hold of the portable weapons they kept in the Hyperion and the three made their way to the door.  
  
"What do I do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Pack. When I come back, I want you gone," Angel said as he left.  
  
~*~*~*At The Warehouse*~*~*~  
  
Angelus stared at Cordelia as she woke up. She had lost consciousness soon after she arrived. Cordelia opened her eyes to be face to face with Angelus.  
  
"What are *you* staring at?" she asked coldly trying to shake off the headache she had. Angelus smiled at her. She looked around and came to realized she was bound to a table.  
  
"Just wondering why Angel hadn't come for you yet," he said. He was vamped out and his eyes were yellowy red. Cordelia decided to call his bluff.  
  
"I don't need him, I can fight my own battles," she said struggling to get free. Angelus laughed.  
  
"Oh, he'll be here. I know him far too well. He loves you too much to let you stay here,"  
  
"How did you get here anyway? Aren't you busy torturing some poor sheep?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Ahh, feisty aren't you? I got bored at ol' Sunnydale, Buffy's not much use anymore,"  
  
"You got that right(!)" Cordelia murmured.  
  
"Ahh, I sense some hostility towards our slayer friend. Fighting over Angel are we?" Angelus asked. Cordelia stared at him.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry, there's two of us now!" his face was less than an inch from hers. He made his way to her neck. She closed her eyes and waited, praying Angel would burst through the door. Instead, she felt cold fingers brushing hair from her face. She flinched.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you, Angel's not here yet," Angelus whispered. Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief and in a quick moment, broke free of her shackles and pressed a cross into Angelus' face. Nothing happened, except Angelus' laugh.  
  
"Forgot to tell you, I'm immune to crosses and holy water, but I think I'll save this for Angel," Angelus said as he took the cross off Cordelia and wrapped some nearby rope around her hands.  
  
'Angel, hurry up' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*Near the warehouse*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me Angel,"  
  
"Oh dear God! What do you want?"  
  
"I know you're in LA, Wesley phoned you up,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I need your help,"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Angelus had Cordelia,"  
  
"Angelus...? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'll explain to you later, will you help?"  
  
"Sure, where do you want me?"  
  
"Meet me at the warehouse on 53rd. Bring some weapons,"  
  
"You got it,"  
  
"Oh and Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problemo, nothing was on TV anyway,"  
  
~*~*~*The Warehouse*~*~*~  
  
Spike arrived soon after Angel, Wesley and Gunn. Spike showed them the weapons which consisted of crossbows, crosses and stakes.  
  
"I thought this might be some help," Spike said holding up some holy water. Angel's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Angel? We have more information on Angelus,"  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"He's not affected by crosses or holy water. Those objects are useless, so its better if you leave them out,"  
  
"Gee, thanks(!)" Angel said throwing the holy water on the ground. Spike jumped to avoid it. Angel shut off his phone.  
  
"Angelus is untouched by holy water or crosses. Cordelia's got a cross with her, not a stake," Angel said.  
  
"Oh for god's sake man! She's in there with him and we're just standing out here like a couple of twats. I say we surprise him," Spike suggested.  
  
"He knows we're coming,"  
  
"A stealthy group you are(!)" Spike moaned. Gunn jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Cordelia's tied up to a table. Angelus is waiting with two crossbows and a sword. He's surrounded the place with crosses," Gunn said putting the binoculars away.  
  
"Well, someone's got to get Cordelia out of there. We need the strongest to fight Angelus," Wesley explained.  
  
"Well, I have a bloody chip in my head, so I guess I'm on Cordelia duty," Spike said.  
  
"Okay, Me and Gunn will take Angelus. You and Wesley get Cordelia out and into the car. If possible, drive her back to the Hyperion,"  
  
"What? I get stuck...with *him*?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Hey! It's not picnic for me either, pal!" Spike retorted.  
  
"Let do this. Me and Gunn will go first. You come when Angelus is busy,"  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry. He's getting pretty close to Cordelia's neck," Gunn warned. Angel nodded as he and Gunn took a couple of weapons and charged.  
  
Cordelia screamed with delight as Angel and Gunn stormed in. Angel kept away from the edges where the crosses were.  
  
"Angel,"  
  
"Angelus," Gunn fired a shot at Angelus. He barely got him.  
  
"I would have thought you'd fight your own battles. This is between us two, not him," Angelus said motioning at Gunn.  
  
"I'm gonna-"  
  
"Gunn, get Cordelia," Angel said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just get to her." Angel said. Wesley came in a second later. Spike warmed up his car. And Angel and Angelus got to fighting.  
  
Cordelia held onto Gunn's neck as she helped her up.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Cordelia was too busy watching the Angels. Wesley and Gunn ran her past Angel and put her in the car.  
  
"Let's roll!" Gunn said.  
  
"What about Angel?" Cordelia yelled as the car sped off.  
  
"He'll be fine," Wesley reassured as the warehouse got further and further.  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: TWO BIG FIGHTS INCLUDING C/B CATFIGHT!!!!! IT WILL BE POSTED UP BY SUNDAY OR MONDAY!!!! 


	11. Fight Club

~*~*~*~*Chapter 11*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*The Hyperion*~*~*~  
  
The atmosphere was tense in the Hyperion. Dawn, Willow and Xander kept a considerable distance away from Buffy, Fred noticed. Buffy sat in a corner, sulking and complaining. Willow was hacking away at the computer in Cordelia's office. While Dawn and Xander tried to keep their mind off things in the games room. Amber fell asleep on the couch. Fred had tried to feed her, but she refused. Fred's stomach was in knots, she constantly looked over at the door, hoping Wesley, Gunn, Angel and Cordelia would appear and they would be alright.  
  
Fred boiled the kettle to make the umpteenth cup of tea for anyone. With a shaky hand she poured out the tea and put far too much sugar in it. She gulped it down anyway.  
  
"What was that?" Willow asked running out of Cordelia's office. Fred stared at the door, waiting.  
  
Wesley, Gunn and Spike jogged in. Cordelia followed close behind.  
  
"You're back!" Fred cried running over to Wesley and Gunn and repeatedly kissed them on the cheek.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn cried as she and Xander emerged from the Games Room. Buffy stood by the staircase.  
  
"Hello, Little Bit," Spike said. Fred looked around at the group.  
  
"Angel?" she asked. The guys shook their heads.  
  
"He's fighting Angelus, he told us to take Cordelia and go," Spike explained. Willow cleared her throat. Cordelia was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.  
  
"Cordelia………are you ok?" Dawn asked gently touching Cordelia's hand.  
  
"He doesn't stand a chance," she mumbled, "Angelus has covered the place with crosses, he's so much stronger than Angel," Cordelia showed them her wrists. The rope she'd been tied with had cut into them. Fred took the First Aid kit out of the cupboard.  
  
"Angel will be fine, you'll see," Fred comforted, not believing half of it herself.  
  
~*~*~*The Warehouse*~*~*~  
  
Every kick, punch and block Angel knew was being used against him. He knew Angelus had his memory, but any of the new moves Angel tried was reversed and used on him. Angel punched Angelus, only to have Angelus grab his arm and fling him against a stack of crosses.  
  
Angel screamed in pain. He stumbled to get up, the crosses still burning his back. Angelus laughed.  
  
"You're losing your touch," he said. Angel backed away from the crosses, but stumbled into more.  
  
"If I knew you better, it seems as if Cordelia's turned you into a big softie. What happened to Darla, remember her?" Angelus licked his fangs.  
  
"She was good, wasn't she. How about Cordelia? Is she good?" Angelus taunted. Angel vamped out and pounced on Angelus. Angel flung him against the wall. Angelus showed signs of pain. Angel got up and picked up a crossbow.  
  
"Cordelia's my friend. Don't talk about her like that," Angel warned. Angelus laughed.  
  
"A friend? If I remember correctly, you tried to kill her once didn't you?" Angel didn't answer, but kept the crossbow poised at Angelus.  
  
"Don't tell me you've changed. I know you, you can't resist her can you?" Angelus cocked his head to the side and walked. Angel followed his every move.  
  
"You think of her everyday. You love her jokes, her hair, her voice. You love her, and you know it,"  
  
"So what if I do?" Angel asked. Angelus smiled and his fangs shone.  
  
"It kills you when you know you can't have her. You can't bring yourself to tell her what you feel, because you're scared. Scared she might reject you, and scared that she feels the same,"  
  
Angel looked away from Angelus' eyes.  
  
"You remember what happened with Buffy, you loved her and you left her because you thought that would solve all your problems. It must be hard to have Cordelia with you, working so closely, training together, smelling her hair in the morning when she reads over your shoulder. Being so close the her neck, her blood," Angelus taunted. Angel shook away any thoughts of Cordelia's blood, but it plagued his mind.  
  
"One day you're going to succumb and without knowing, you're going to grab her and bite into her flesh. Drink the red, red blood you yearn for," Angel lowered the crossbow without knowing and Angelus kicked him in the stomach. Angel managed to control his fall and managed to dodge the crosses. He kicked Angelus' ankles and jumped up as Angelus fell.  
  
"Think again," Angel said as she slashed Angelus' arm with the sword he'd picked up.  
  
~*~*~*Hyperion*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia walked into her office. She picked up the bottle of pills from her drawer. She looked at them, wondering if she should take one or not. Before she could make up her mind, Buffy walked in and stood by the doorway.  
  
"Busy?" Buffy said. Cordelia quickly stuffed the pills in her drawer.  
  
"Erm, no. What do you want?" Cordelia asked, she almost forgot what Buffy had done with Angel.  
  
"I want to talk to you," Buffy said. Cordelia sat down at her desk.  
  
"About what?" she said trying not to clench her teeth, she didn't like being alone with Buffy. Buffy sat down opposite Cordelia. She started to look around the office.  
  
"Nice place," Buffy stated. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is,"  
  
"Angel must like you a lot to give you your own office," Buffy said. Buffy reached over to the desk and picked up the photograph with the Fang Gang on it. Cordelia watched carefully.  
  
"Nice picture, when was it taken?" Buffy asked looking at it.  
  
"A couple of months back. At Lorne's," Cordelia said, remembering the day.  
  
"Lorne?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's this demon we go to whenever we need help. He owns a karaoke bar. You should hear Angel sing," Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Angel sings? Is he any good?" Buffy asked. Angel had never sang in front of her before. Cordelia shook her head and laughed. Even Buffy couldn't resist a giggle.  
  
"Well, in Sunnydale we never need *any* help. Its just too bad that you have to use Huggy Bear for help," Buffy slammed the photo down on the desk.  
  
"His name's Lorne, and he's a good friend," Cordelia snapped back putting the photo up again.  
  
"You really haven't changed. You still want to be one better than everyone else and you can't fight. I don't know what Angel sees in you, you're always thinking of yourself," Buffy snubbed. Cordelia scoffed.  
  
"I don't see what Angel *saw* in you!" Cordelia replied angrily as she stood up. Buffy laughed.  
  
"Me? At least I don't need Angel to save me everytime there's a vampire or demon in town," Buffy shouted.  
  
"You know, in Sunnydale, I hated hanging around with you. You were always getting me into trouble, you made me unpopular when Xander happened. Okay? I've lost count of how many times I was used as bait. But because of that, I met Angel. And he totally changed all of that. Now, I'm one of the most important people here,"  
  
"Why? Cos you give and take messages. It's called a secretary," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"You know nothing about me!"  
  
"I know you just sit around here with Fred, while the guys are off fighting. You could never throw a punch," Buffy laughed. Cordelia made a ball with her fist.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she asked before punching Buffy in the nose. Buffy held her nose.  
  
"My nose! You bitch!" she screamed as she tried to kick Cordelia. Cordelia dodged it and surprised Buffy with a spin kick.  
  
"Where the Hell did you learn that?" Buffy asked. Cordelia had never fought in Sunnydale.  
  
"Angel, we've been training together. I'm pretty nifty with a sword," Cordelia said. She looked at her nail.  
  
"Chipped again?" she tutted examining her nail more carefully.  
  
Buffy got up, ready to fight, but a yell came from Fred and Willow.  
  
"Oh my God! Cordelia!" Fred shouted. When Cordelia arrived, there was already a crowd around Amber, who was sweating and crying.  
  
"Mommy?" she called out. Cordelia sat next to Amber.  
  
"Amber, honey, what's the matter?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Daddy's in trouble," she said. Cordelia and the others didn't know what she meant, but another vision hit Cordelia. She fell on the couch.  
  
"Angel!" she cried as she held her head, "Angelus…is…going………to…t- to……….stake him!" she cried. When the vision was over, Amber put her hands on Cordelia's head. Almost immediately the pain went.  
  
"Amber, how did you do that?" Cordelia asked. Amber shrugged. Spike, Wesley and Gunn started to get there stuff ready.  
  
"We're going to get Angel," they said. Amber stopped them.  
  
"No! Mommy's has to go, she has to save Daddy and then they'll live happily ever after!" she stomped her foot on the ground and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, we know who she got her stubbornness from," Wesley said as they handed Cordelia the weapons and sat back down.  
  
"The blonde person has to go too," Amber said pointing to Buffy, "She and Mommy have to fight to see who Daddy will like best," Amber said. Buffy walked forward.  
  
"My name's Buffy, you little squirt," Buffy said. Cordelia shot her a look and Amber stamped on Buffy's foot.  
  
"OW!" Buffy yelled holding her foot. Everyone stifled laughter as Buffy and Cordelia left.  
  
~*~*~*On the way to the warehouse*~*~*~  
  
"That little brat killed my foot," Buffy complained as they drove. The time was half three. Cordelia laughed.  
  
"That little brat is my daughter," Cordelia said. Buffy grunted.  
  
"No she isn't, she's some little girl that you picked up when Wes and Gunn saved her from that demon killing her parents," Buffy said.  
  
"How did you know that?" Cordelia asked in surprise.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I don't know why you pretend she's yours," Buffy said.  
  
"I didn't say anything, it was Angel's idea. And Amber seems to think we're her parents, we'll tell her when she's older," Cordelia said. She was calmer than usual. There was silence for a while.  
  
"So when do you think we have to fight?" Cordelia asked. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"How about now?" Buffy asked flicking Cordelia's ear.  
  
"What about Angel?" Cordelia asked. Buffy shrugged as Cordelia pulled over.  
  
"This better be quick," she muttered.  
  
"Oh, it will be," Buffy said back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……… 


	12. The Last Battle, The Last Word

SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, I HAD TO DO A LOT OF WORK AT SCHOOL AS IT'S THE FIRST WEEK BACK!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING. THERE IS ANOTHER ANGEL FIC THAT I'M STARTING ASAP, BUT I HAVE *A LOT* OF COURSEWORK FOR THE NEXT 18 MONTHS, SO BEAR WITH ME!!!!  
  
MRS O-TOWN XXXXX  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 12*~*~*~*  
  
Cordelia cleared her throat and stood opposite Buffy. They were on the side of the road and passing cars occasionally looked to see what the two girls were doing.  
  
"So, how shall we do this. You kick me, I kick you and then we get back to Angel?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No, fight to the end," Buffy shook her head. Cordelia stared at her.  
  
"To the end of what?" she asked. Buffy looked at her and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you have to be kidding! Angel needs our help, can't this wait?"  
  
"Enough about Angel, okay? That kid of yours told us we have to fight to see who gets to save him," Buffy said punching Cordelia off guard. Cordelia held her face.  
  
"Thanks for the warning(!)" Cordelia said as she regained her position and got ready for Buffy's next move.  
  
A tough fight followed and a crowd had gathered around to see the fight.  
  
"Go on!" a few shouted. Cordelia threw Buffy onto the floor and redone her hair. She panted heavily as Buffy got up and lunged at Cordelia. Cordelia dodged but Buffy grabbed a handful of Cordelia's hair. Cordelia yelled in agony as she wrestled with Buffy to get her hair free.  
  
"We'd better…get to Angel," Cordelia grunted.  
  
"He's mine, you stay away from him," Buffy said as she finally let go of Cordelia's hair.  
  
"Yeah!" a single guy shouted from the crowd.  
  
"Me? You're the one who went and died on him, I mean, he left us after your funeral and everything," There were murmurs of confusion among the crowd.  
  
"I'm back now,"  
  
"He doesn't want you back, Buffy," Cordelia shouted.  
  
"Then why are we together?" Buffy lied. Cordelia stopped in her tracks. That moment of vulnerability almost cost her the fight………and her nose.  
  
Buffy was about to kick her straight in the nose, when a police officer arrived.  
  
"Okay, you two, wrap it up," he said as he shooed everybody away.  
  
"What was the cause of this?" he asked.  
  
"Um………a guy," Cordelia said slowly. The officer raised an eyebrow and tutted at them as he spoke into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"The disturbance is under control, over," he said as he carefully watched Cordelia and Buffy get dusted off.  
  
"Roger that, do you what happened, over,"  
  
"Another two chicks fighting over some guy, over," There was laughter from the officer on the other side. Cordelia and Buffy looked at them and got into their car. The officer ran over to them.  
  
"Hey, I gotta be sure you won't kill each other," he called as he held Buffy by the arm. She pulled her arm away and got in.  
  
"Whatever, we're busy right now and we don't need this," she said. Cordelia started the engine and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~The Warehouse*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Angelus were still going strong, they both had a few bruises and cuts, but nothing serious. They were both fully vamped out, and the only way to tell the difference between the two was Angel standing away from the crosses. Although weaker, Angel still kept his senses open. He knew Angelus was up to something, and it was clear Angelus was trying to distract Angel with taunts.  
  
"That English guy of yours is a blueberry, don't you ever feel the urge to break his neck? To hear the sound of his bones splitting as you grab his head and pull it down with force?" he asked, licking his fangs. Angel tried not to let this deter him from his aim, but it was hard listening to Angelus.  
  
"Remember that Ms Calendar?" he saw Angel divert his eyes, "I guess you do," Angelus chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, Angel jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. Angelus rolled Angel over and chucked him beside more crosses. Angel ignored the crosses and stood back up.  
  
"I guess you think you're all big and mighty cos you are fighting the power of the crosses,"  
  
"I've learnt how to control the pain, its all inside pain" Angel replied. Angelus nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, right. Did your cheerleader teach you how to do that? Go Team, GO!" he mocked. Angel ran at him. Angelus pulled a bit of string that hung from the ceiling. Angel looked up as a bucketful of water rained down on him. Holy water. Angel fell to the ground. Small bottles of the stuff usually only stung him, but a bucketful of it was nothing he could shrug off. He yelped as Angelus pinned him down and pulled out a stake.  
  
"See ya in Hell," he laughed.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO," came a cry. An out of breath Cordelia leant against the door and looked at the Angel(us)'s. Angelus smiled at her and pressed the stake through Angel's heart.  
  
Cordelia felt the tears stinging in her eyes as she watched. Through misty eyes, she saw a burst of dust. Buffy had only arrived.  
  
"Angel," she choked as she cried. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure lying on the ground, calling her name.  
  
"Cordelia," he squeaked. Cordelia slowly made her way forward, not believing what she saw.  
  
"Angel?" she asked as she leant by his side. A stake sticking out of his chest.  
  
"Be careful," Buffy warned as she too, edged closer. Cordelia looked into the vampire's eyes.  
  
"Cordelia, pull the stake out," he tried in vain to get up. Cordelia realized it was Angel and he was lying in a pool of holy water.  
  
"Angel!" she said as she held his head up, "How- why are you…didn't he,"  
  
"Luckily for me, I had a spare one of these," he said holding up another wooden stake in his burning hand. Cordelia and Buffy pulled him out of the water and onto a drier area. Cordelia took Angel's jacket off him.  
  
"But, I thought Angelus dusted you,"  
  
"Well for a genetically stronger vampire, he's got a bad aim," he joked. Cordelia looked at where the stake was positioned. Barely inches away from his heart.  
  
"He missed," she smiled as she wiped tears away from her eyes. Angel nodded and Buffy attempted to get the stake out.  
  
"No," Cordelia warned as she pushed Buffy's hands away.  
  
"You ready, Angel?" she asked as she quickly pulled the stake out. He yelled in pain and Cordelia closed her eyes. The stake, dripping with the red stuff, was discarded and Angel was helped up.  
  
"Ready to go?" Cordelia asked Angel as he got into the backseat of the car. He nodded and looked at his wound. It had almost healed, but the holy water was still all over him.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up, we won't be seeing Angelus for a while," Cordelia said as Buffy drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Hyperion*~*~*~*~  
  
The group of eleven sat around the couch, listening intently to the fight.  
  
"And just as he was about to stake me, Cordelia ran in, distracting Angelus and allowing me to pull out the stake I had in my pocket. As he stabbed me, I got him," Angel explained smiling softly at Cordelia.  
  
"Dude, weren't you scared that he'd got you?" Xander asked. Angel shook his head.  
  
"I knew where the stake was positioned on me, he had moved it about three inches away from the heart," Angel said. He had changed his clothes and had a shower. A few burn marks still evident on his hands and head. Spike whistled.  
  
"Looks like you were almost a goner, if it hadn't have been for the Cheerleader here," Spike sucked in a mouthful of smoke from his cigarette and blew it through his nose. Dawn snatched it away and stomped on it as she choked on smoke. Wesley looked at the ground.  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry about all of this Angel, I should have told you immediately," he apologized.  
  
"Angel patted his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you helped by getting Cordelia out of there," Wesley's face brightened up as he heard it. Amber beamed.  
  
"I knew you'd be alright," she said crossing her arms and smiling. Cordelia hugged her.  
  
"Thanks for curing my vision," she said kissing the top of the girl's head.  
  
"How'd she do that anyway?" Angel asked. Wesley cleared his throat and motioned to Willow.  
  
"Well, we found out that Amber has special powers inherited by the Heflin demon. The mucus that covered her must have given her the power to heal and see anything that affected you and Cordelia, as she regards you as her parents," Willow explained to Angel.  
  
"That's my girl," he said messing up her hair, Amber shot him a look.  
  
"Definitely from her mother," Angel muttered to Gunn and Xander.  
  
There was a pause of silence as everyone was stick for words.  
  
"Oh, thanks for helping out, Spike," Angel acknowledged Spike who was busy arguing with Dawn over his lost fag.  
  
"Yeah, anything for my Grand-Sire. Passions wasn't on anyway," Spike joked.  
  
"So, I guess that was it," Cordelia said. Everybody looked awkwardly at the floor. It had been almost years since some of them had seen each other.  
  
"Yeah, who'd have guessed we'd meet like this," Fred said. She'd only met Willow, but thought she was the cleverest person she'd ever met. That girl *knew* how to use a computer.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel said,  
  
"Yeah?" Cordelia replied plaiting Amber's hair.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Angel fiddled with something in his jacket pocket. Wesley, Gunn and Fred smiled at each other.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to ask me?"  
  
Angel edged closer to Cordelia. He took out the box and opened it, Cordelia looked at the contents of the box, at Angel and back at the box again.  
  
'Oh God' she thought, trying not to jump to any conclusions. The others looked at the bracelet. Spike was stumped.  
  
"Cordelia, this has been on my mind for sometime, a-and I know its not professional or anything, but I can't stop thinking about you. I've come to realize that…that I love you and I want to be with you," Angel's hands got clammy, something he hadn't felt for long time.  
  
"I've never felt like this with anyone before, not even Buffy, or Darla or- " Angel was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Angel almost lost his balance and the bracelet. Cordelia pulled away.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Cordelia flushed and hugged Angel. Willow, Fred and even Wesley were close to tears. Buffy rolled her eyes and turned away.  
  
Cordelia admire the bracelet and repeatedly kissed Angel. Gunn cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey, can we congratulate you, too? Angel's been driving us crazy with 'Cordelia this', 'Cordelia that', I'm just glad its over with,"  
  
~*~*~*Later*~*~*~  
  
Spike, Xander, Dawn and Willow prepared to leave. Spike quickly lighted up again, much to Dawn's disgust. They all stood by the doorway, waiting for someone to say something.  
  
Buffy had her bags packed and ready. She wasn't staying where she wasn't wanted, and especially not with Angel and Cordelia playing happy families.  
  
"Well," Buffy said, "Willow, can we get a move on, I want to get back to Sunnydale as soon as possible. Anya can't run the Magic Box by herself," Xander, Dawn and Willow all looked at each other and then at Buffy.  
  
"You see, the thing is, we don't really want you…in Sunnydale anymore," Xander explained. Buffy's jaw hit the ground.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you were pretty cold with Giles' death. You didn't even care. Then you just left us, saying how we 'were so boring,' as you put it. You insulted us and said you never liked us anyway. Even the demon's in Sunnyhell don't want you, and we don't blame them," Dawn explained.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Cordelia said as the Scoobies left. As they drove off Buffy scoffed.  
  
"Well, I don't need your help anyway!" she shouted, she turned to Spike.  
  
"Spike? You still love me don't you? Remember those dream?" Buffy said seductively. Spike leaned in closer.  
  
"No," he blow smoke in her face, wiping her grin off, "You blew me off, I've got plans here and in Sunnyhell, and none of them include you. I'll see you lot soon, yeah?" Spike called to the Fang Gang as he left. A snubbed Buffy turned to the Fang Gang, who shut the door in her face. 


End file.
